My School is The Hell ! Really 2
by Rin Schwarzlicht
Summary: fic yang terinspirasi dari peraturan sekolah author. masih menggalau ria krena Indo ama Malay itu cewek.  TRANSGENDER! male!Indo, male!Malay. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


Shion: Entamoeba coli hidup komensal dalam rongga usus besar manusia... Blablabla... Entamoeba hystolytica satu-satunya bakteri yang patogen, dalam stadium kistanya ditemukan eritrosit... blablabla...rumus fungsi kuadrat digunakan untuk ...blablabla... dalam pengambilan darah ... blablabla...

Alfred: itu kenapa si Author bergerumul sama timbunan buku cetak gitu?

Arthur: Stress, besok ulangannya lima mata pelajaran sekaligus.

Gilbert: Alahh, palingan juga nanti bakal 'calling-calling' sama temannya yang pinter.

Shion: ( masih bergumam dengan mulut berbusa ) ...Alkana bersifat alipatik, alkena alil dan siklik, alkuna...blablabla... NH4OH 25% dicampur dengan HCl akan menghasilkan ...blablabla...

Francis: daripada stress mikirin ulangan, bagaimana kalau abang temani malam ini?

Shion: UWAAAAA!(tambah stress, gara-gara gak masuk-masuk hafalannya)

Alfred: Kyaaa! Author ngamuk! Tolong aku iggy! ( lari meluk Arthur )

Arthur: YOU GIT! LEPASIN GUE!

Shion: BRENGSEK TUH PADA GURU! BACOT SEMUA! DIKASIH ULANGAN SEABREK SEKALIGUS! ELO KIRA GUE KAPASITAS OTAKNYA MUAT APAAAA! FUCK!DAMN!SHIT!SHIT!SHIIIIITTT! ( Ngamuk sendiri sambil banting kursi dan nendangin meja *kebiasaan buruk author kalau stress*)

(para nation hanya memandang ngeri author yang hilang kendali)

Rangga: kayaknya si author gak bisa bikin A/N, jadi langsung lanjut aja kecerita, Okee?

**My School is The Hell!**

**Really?**

**oO****O****Oo**

Original Story by Shion

Disclaimer © Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing Slash Yaoi / Shounen-ai Slight NetherexIndo,MalayxIndo,USUK,PrussCan.

Beberapa nama OC dan nama panggilannya/Human Name:

Indonesia: Rangga Prasetya Putra ( Nesia, Indon) , Netherlands: Willem Van der Plast, Malaysia: Ali Wijaya (Malay, Malon) , Denmark: Mathias Kohler, Norwegia : Norge Christian, Iceland: Erik, Liechstein: Lily

( Nama depan Indonesia dan nama Netherlands saya pinjem dari fic God Father milik ., kakak... aku pinjem namanya? *Puppyshippingnya Joe* dan Indonesia lebih sering dipanggil Nesia- kalau Malaysia manggilnya Indon- )

* * *

Chapter. 2

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya. Suasana ruangan tempat murid-murid kelas 10 saat ini sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara-suara seperti lebaran kertas yang dibolak-balik berkali-kali, ketukan pensil diatas meja dan gerutuan bervariasi yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing anak. Ditambah gerakan menggigit pensil dan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal saat ada soal sulit yang tak dimengerti.

Benar-benar suasana ujian.

'Cis, susah banget. Siallll!' bisik Rangga penuh kebencian tak berujung pada soal Matematika nista dihadapannya. Dia pun menengok pada Ali yang –sebenarnya bukan kebetulan- sebangku dengannnya yang kelihatannya tidak mendapat masalah berarti.

'Uhh, apa tanya Malon saja,ya? Tapi, kalau tanya gw bakal diledek.'

Pikiran Rangga pun dipenuhi akan kebimbangan antara pilihan bertanya atau tidak. Maklum, persentase gengsi penduduk Indonesia itu tinggi.

Akhirnya, setelah saling tubruk, jatuh bangun, tumpang tindih dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang membuat 30 menit yang berharga tersita, Rangga pun memilih untuk bertanya pada Ali. Berhubung waktunya juga sudah mepet, percuma saja tanya keanak yang lain.

"Pssst, Malon, malon." Bisik Rangga pelan.

"Hm?" Ali hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Nomor 6,dan 8, apa isinya?" Bisiknya lagi. Dari nada suaranya ia sudah pasrah. Bodo amat nanti diejek habis-habisan sama Malon. Yang penting 'nih soal selesai dulu.

Ali melirik sedikit kakaknya yang memohon dengan sangat itu. dalam diam, dia menyalin kilat jawabannya di secarik kertas kecil yang –ternyata- sengaja disiapkan untuk memberikan contekan,kalau ada yang bertanya. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Rangga tanpa ketahuan guru. Rangga yang menerimanya berbinar senang.

"Thank's Al." Katanya nyengir riang. Yang disebutkan hanya mengangguk saja, cukup membuat heran Rangga karena tidak biasanya adiknya itu sediam itu.

'Apa ada sesuatu?' Pikir Rangga – tidak biasanya – khawatir.

"5 menit lagi, dikumpulkan."

Seperti mendapat tiket gratis masuk jurang, suasana kelas pun kembali ribut karena murid-murid yang menanyakan jawaban karena soalnya belum selesai.

* * *

"Setelah ini apa?"

"Kimia Organik."

"Ulangan juga?"

"Iya."

"Ahhh! Aku belum belajar. Malon, plis nanti bantuin,ya?"

"...iya."

Cengo. Rangga cengo dengan tampang aneh. Ralat – benar-benar aneh. Ini seperti bukan adiknya – memang untuk beberapa situasi tidak seperti ini-. Padahal, kalau Rangga memohon seperti ini biasanya ada beberapa option Reaksi Ali yang dipikirkannya:

Hanya mendengus sambil memandang rendah dirinya –cukup untuk membuat Rangga mengguna-guna Ali-.

"Ok, lah. Tapi, cuciin baju gw, gantiin gw korvey dan traktir gw makan SEBULAN penuh." Setuju namun bersyarat.

"Heh, makanya Belajar. Nyontek melulu, bisa-bisa lo gak naik kelas. Yah, gak masalah sih. Memang sebagai adik gw lebih pinter daripada loe." Berkata dengan NARSIS-nya sehingga membuat seorang Rangga tergoda untuk menonjok dan memulai pertengkaran disertai sumpah serapah dari kebun binatang.

( Maaf. Author gak kreatif bikin option)

Untuk banyak hal Rangga yakin Ali akan memilih option B atau seBAIK-baiknya Ali, mungkin akan memilih option C. Tapi, tak satu pun dari tiga option itu dipilih Ali.

"Al, loe kenapa sih?" Tanya Rangga dengan nada heran ketara sangat.

"Maksud loe?" Ali bertanya balik sambil tetap membaca bukunya. Sama sekali tidak memandang Rangga.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Rangga lagi. Sebisa mungkin terlihat untuk tidak khawatir, tapi percuma saja.

Membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya, Ali menatap Rangga dengan pandangan sinis dan dingin. Membuat Rangga cukup tertohok dibuatnya. "Daripada urusin gue, mendingan loe urusin saja si Kepala Tulip itu." Ujar Ali dengan kesinisan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Rangga kini meragukan pendengarannya. Oh, apa itu malon? Adiknya yang menyebalkan dan selalu membuat masalah dengan dirinya itu, berkata dengan nada CEMBURU? Apa dunia sudah berbalik arah karena pemanasan Global Warming? Atau karena isu kiamat 2012 mempengaruhi kinerja otak adiknya? Rasanya itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

Rangga membuka mulut siap bertanya lagi. Sayang kegiatannya itu digagalkan oleh sang guru yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul dibalik meja *Hantu?*.

"Pagi anak-anak." Sapa sang guru pada murid-muridnya. Kompak para murid menjawab.

"Ehem, sebelum memulai pelajaran ada pemberitahuan. Seharusnya hari ini kalian ulangan, kan? Tidak jadi! Karena... " belum selesai sang guru bicara, anak-anak sekelas sudah bersorak galau seperti korban lapindo yang dapat jatah sembako gratis.

"WUUHUUUU! YEAH, KAKEK GUE MEMANG AWESOME" Seru Lovino –tidak biasanya- bersorak semangat tanpa pasang muka judes.

"Vee~~ kakek memang baik~" Puji Feliciano pada sang kakek tercinta a.k.a Roman empire.

"HEH! Jangan seenaknya pake line name gue yang AWESOME ke kakek lo!" protes Gilbert tidak terima.

"SOK AWESOME LO!" sembur Alfred sambil melempar catatan Kimia Organik yang daritadi berusaha dibacanya tepat kemuka Gilbert. Pelampiasan rasa senang yang salah.

"BRNGSEK LO HERO JADI-JADIAN!" amuk Gilbert berang siap-siap melempar kembali buku Bakteriologi setebal 7,83 cm ( Author beneran ngitung) kearah Alfred. Tapi, Alfred menghindarinya dengan gesit.

BUAGH

Namun, naas lemparan nyasar itu mengenai orang yang duduk disamping Alfred, tak lain adalah Matthew, adik kembar Alfred yang jatuh tersungkur kelantai, darah mengucur dari luka dikeningnya.

Alfred terbelalak. Begitu pula Gilbert. "Ah..."

"MATT!","Matthew!"

Sontak Gilbert dan Alfred melompat kearah Matthew yang tersungkur dilantai kini. Suasana kelas yang tadinya diliputi keceriaan menjadi gelisah.

"Matthew. Hey, sadar Matt."panggil Alfred menepuk-nepuk pipi adik kesayangannya, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Matt..." lirih Gilbert lesu dengan pandangan nanar menatap sosok yang baru saja –sengaja atau tidak- telah dilukainya.

Arthur yang sejak tadi hanya menonton saja tersadar dari lamunannya."Alfred! Segera bawa Matthew ke klinik! Percuma saja jika kita terus disini." Perintah Arthur mencoba mengatasi keadaan.

"Aku saja yang bawa dia!" potong Gilbert. Mendengar itu, Alfred mendelik padanya.

"Kau sudah melukainya, sekarang apa lagi yang mau kamu lakukan, HAH!" Geram Alfred mencengkram kerah baju Gilbert.

"Karena itu – uhuk- aku akan bertanggung jawab dan merawatnya!"

"AP- ... " gerakan Alfred terhenti karena sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh Ivan. "Da, masalah ini tidak akan selesai kalau kalian berkelahi,da." Gumam Ivan sambil memaksa Alfred melepaskan cengkraman dikerah Gilbert.

"Ivan benar, aru." Celetuk Yao tiba-tiba,"Kita harus prioritaskan Matthew sekarang."

Alfred pun menggeram kesal melihat adiknya kini berada dalam gendongan Gilbert yang akan membawanya ke Ruang Klinik.

"Nah, apa bisa kita lanjutkan pelajarannya?" tanya Roman Empire pada murid-muridnya. Anak-anak pun kembali kekursinya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Alfred.

BRUK

"Eh?" Alfred pun menengok dan mendapati Arthur Kirkland memindahkan barang-barangnya dan duduk disampingnya sekarang. "I-Iggy?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kena omel karena ada bangku kosong dibarisan depan." Katanya santai walau sebenarnya dia hanya khawatir dengan pria Amerika itu. Alfred percaya dengan alasan yangdiberikan Arthur, karena memang peraturannya (A/N:peraturan lagi. Gw benci diatur-atur!) saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, kursi barisan depan tidak boleh dikosongkan.

"Nah, saya akan menambahkan materi tentang alkuna untuk ulangan minggu depan. Alkuna adalah..." beberapa anak segera mengeluarkan buku catatan Kimia-nya, namun ada beberapa yang tidak mengeluarkan catatan Kimia, melainkan Buku Bakteriologi. Hey, habis ini ulangan Bakteri. Peduli amat itu guru didepan cuap-cuap kagak jelas.

Tapi ada beberapa juga yang tidak bergeming, Alfred, pikirannyapenuh rasa khawatir pada adiknya yang terluka saat ini. Arthur yang sibuk mencatat penjelasan guru melirik Alfred dan menghela nafas. Ia pun mengangkata tangannya danmenggenggam tangan Alfred.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred terkejut akan perlakuan Arthur padanya. "Tenang saja." Bisik Arthur.

"Hah?"

"Matthew tidak akan apa-apa, dia sudah dibawa Gilbert,'kan." Bisik Arthur lagi menenangkan. Walau, sebenarnya sebagian kata-kata itu lebih untuk menenangkan pikirannya juga. Yah, yang penting Alfred sudah lebih tenang,'kan?

"Ya..." Alfred tersenyum kecil, iapun balik menggenggam erat tangan Arthur. "Makasih, Iggy."

"Fufufu." Tawa licik terdengar dari mulut seorang Kiku Honda yang memanfaatkan kesempatan memotret kedua insan yang sedang bergandengan tangan dari balik bangku itu.

'Yah, Matthew pasti baik-baik saja, dia sudah dibawa keklinik oleh Gilbert.' Kira-kira ini isi pikiran Alfred dan Arthur saat ini. Tunggu sebentar. Matthew dibawa keklinik oleh Gilbert.

Hanya berdua dengan Gilbert.

BERDUA.

BRAK! Sontak Alfred dan Arthur berdiri. "PAK, KAMI IZIN KE KLINIK!" tanpa aba-aba persetujuan dari guru, mereka langsung berlari keluar kelas untuk menyelamatkan adik kesayangan mereka dari tangan sang Iblis sok AWESOME-pikir Alfred-. "Lho, Kiku mana?" heran Elizaveta karena Kiku raib dari bangkunya.

Yah, kalian bisa membayangkan Kiku mengikuti Alfred dan Arthur layaknya ninja dan tersenyum mengerikan layak FujoDanshi yang mendapat mangsa.

* * *

Gilbert terpaku disamping tempat dimana Matthew tertidur. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Matthew. Wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang sangat. Meski dokter yang memeriksa hanya bilang itu luka kecil, tapi sulit bagi Gilbert menerima kenyataan. Karena, bagaimanapun dialah yang telah melukai sosok yang kini terbaring dihadapannya. Sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya, Matthew Williams.

Bodoh sekali. Pikirnya sarkas pada dirinya.

Ia menyingkirkan belahan poni Matthew yang menutupi matanya. Gilbert bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matthew hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Masa bodoh dibilang mencuri kesempatan. Yang diinginkannya hanya agar Matthew cepat sadar. Jika ciuman mamang akan membangunkan orang yang tertidur, pastinya Gilbert rela melakukannya berkali-kali. (A/N: itu sih kamunya yang keenakan Gil -,-;)

"Ngg.." Gilbert yang tengah menikmati ciuman manis itu sontak mambuka mata mandengar ada reaksi dari Matthew.

Gilbert memperhatikan Matthew yang perlahan membuka matanya. "Gi-Gilbert?" lirih Matthew nyaris berbisik. Kelihatannya ia terkejut karena orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Gilbert.

"Matt, syukurlah kau sadar." Gilbert menghela nafas lega, iapun merengkuh Matthew dalam pelukan dan membuat Matthew kaget setengah mati dengan semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Gi,Gi,Gil." Matthew gelagapan sendiri. "Maaf."

"Hah?"

"Maaf, gara-gara aku kau..." Gilbert tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Hanya membelai lembut perban tempat luka itu tertambat.

Matthew hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Gil." Katanya menepuk punggung Gilbert pelan.

Gilbert mendongakkan wajah Matthew sehingga bertatapan dengannya. Pelan ia merapatkan kembali bibirnya dan bibir Matthew. Awal dari ciuman manis itu berubah menjadi panas. Gilbert pun mendorong Matthew ketempat tadinya ia berbaring.

"Nghhh." Erang Matthew hasil reaksi dari perlakuan Gilbert yang tangannya menyusup kebalik kemejanya. Terlepas dari sesi ciuman panas tersebut. Matthew menarik nafas panjang. Iapun melihat Gilbert yang kelihatannya akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, terbukti dengan Gilbert yang membenamkan wajahnya kebalik tengkuk Matthew.

"Gi-gil, jangan... " tolak Matthew pelan.

"Hmm?" jawab Gilbert dengan tidak pedulinya menyesap kulit halus Matthew. Matthew sendiri, wajahnya pucat pasi seakan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik punggung Gilbert dan itu memang kenyataan.

GREP. GREP

Gilbert menghentikan kegiatannya saat ada dua buah tangan menggenggam –lebih tepatnya menarik- bahunya menjauhi Matthew.

Ketakutan. Gilbert menengok kearah belakang dengan gerakan slow motion dan amat kaku. Dan mendapati dua sosok besar sang kakak-kakak Brother Complex pelindung Matthew Williams, alias Alfred dan Arthur dibelakangnya yang mengeluarkan aura yang amat-sangat hitam dengan wajah yang Horror sangat.

Oh, Shit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mattie?" tanya Alfred dengan wajah Yandere yang lebih maut dari Ivan.

"Mencuri kesempatan, heh?" cibir Arthur sarkas,"Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya,'kan?"mereka pun menyeret Gilbert keluar klinik. Kehalaman belakang mungkin? Itu tempat yang cocok untuk menghabisi seseorang.

Nampaknya setelah ini penghuni ruang klinik akan bertambah satu.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar erangan pilu dari tempat ketiga orang itu berada.

"Kasihan Gilbert." Komentar Kiku dibalik pintu ruang klinik. "

**oOOOo**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

**oOOOo**

A/N: Gomennasai Readers atas keterlambatan publish chap.2, maklum mau ujian tiap hari ulangan. Gak ada waktu buat ngerjain fic.

Saya tahu kalau Hidekaz Himaruya sudah membuat Indonesia dan Malaysia meski baru Sketch, tapi... DEMI TUHAN! APAAN ITU! INDONESIA JADI SEPERTI , MAN. GUE GAK RELA KALAU MELAYUCEST YURI, KAGAK RELAAAAA! GUE ALERGI AMA YURII! *gomen untuk para pecinta yuri* Kenapa Indon bukan cowok hweeeeeee! *nangis kejer guling-guling dilantai* . gue beneran kayak orang gila gara-gara tereak-tereak sendiri dikamar mandi sekolah *sempet dikira kesurupan*.

Untuk fic saya akan tetap membuat Indo dan Malay Tetap cowok. Trans Gender. Bagi yang tidak setuju mohon dimaklumi. Karena dimata saya Indonesia dan Malaysia harus COWOK! *i am Fujoshi, do you understand?*

Haha, rasanya unsur PrussCan sama USUK lebih kerasa dibanding MelayuCest dan NetherexIndo di chap kali ini dan rasanya gue juga tambah ngegombal. Terus skandalnya kerasa maksa banget. Tapi, itu beneran kejadian disekolah author. Salah sendiri maen lempar-lemparan botol, eh malah kena orang,mana yang dilempar itu botol alumunium. Wajar kalau luka. Hahaha. dimaklumi saja Author masih menggalau gara-gara enggak bisa nerima kenyataan Indon ama Malay Itu ce,ce,, cewek...hhhh *nangis*+ ulangan yang makin lama makin gila aja banyak dan susahnya. Uukkkhhh, Kampret! mana EBS nanti yang jaga TNI lagi. Rasanya hidupku sian nian. Diusahakan chap depan Melayucest dipenuhin! Hohohoho. Tapi gak janji bakal update cepet.*plak*

Review?


End file.
